Evil
by 0RamblingRose0
Summary: Lupin is such an evil lad... yes him is. LupinTonks humourromance.


Title: Evil  
Author: LupinLovesTonks  
Rated: R or M  
Disclaimer: I don't own it. Well, except for maybe the plot itself but I don't think that counts.  
Warning: Contains several sexual undertones and a sexual situation.  
Summary: Lupin is such an evil lad. L/T

* * *

He smiled breezily as he strode out of the study, with a book narrowly flying over his shoulder. Sirius caught said book easily, one handed and without a flinch, as he was heading _into _the study. The dark haired man patted Remus' shoulder as he walked into the study and placed the volume on the desk. He looked at the pink haired woman perched on the edge of the desk and smirked.

Her eyes had a look of madness in them as she panted heavily, gripping the side of the desk so tightly there were indentions from her nails. When she heard him chuckle, she looked at him sharply, eyes glowing a dangerous red. Sirius swallowed hard and scooted toward the door again.

"I take it now is not the time to be picking on my favourite cousin?" Sirius asked nervously.

"Just tell your _friend_ that vengeance is _mine_," she growled, before recomposing herself into a well mannered young woman. Well, as well mannered as a thoroughly hot and bothered young woman could be anyway. She sighed heavily and smoothed her hair and camouflage top. "Now if you would be so kind as to excuse me," she said a little too properly for her own good. "I have a werewolf to kill."

"At least he didn't leave you with your knickers around your ankles again," Sirius teased. "I thought we'd never hear the end of Miss Proper Hermione whispering about walking in on _that one_."

Tonks studied her metal studded, leather bracelets a moment before dropping her feet to the floor and clearing her throat. "I still don't buy the concept that Remus is sweet and lovely. He's evil I tell you. I know it for a fact. _Evil_. And you know what? He knows I know this and so he does evil things."

Sirius snorted. "Only around you I dare say?"

"More like _to me_. One day… I will be evil back. I just have to figure out _how_ he does it and then I can do it," Tonks' tone was low and sounded more like the babble of an insane woman than Ministry Auror. She was even look off with a far away gaze and wringing her hands.

"Well, that proves it then," Sirius tsked. "Off to St Mungos with ya love. You've gone daffy."

Tonks glared at him and walked toward the door muttering under her breath. Just before she walked out of the room, her shoulder smacked into the door panel and then she bounced, unceremoniously off the other side of the doorway.

888

About an hour later…

She bent over to pick up the bucket of dirty, soapy water. She was picking up the various soaked clothes around it when it happened. A pair of rather cold hands grabbing her upper thighs followed by someone giving an excellent mimic of a cat screeching.

This made her jump, loose her balance, and go face first into the bucket of water. Coughing, sputtering, and trying to fight dingy cloths off herself, Tonks flipped onto her back and sat up. She threw one of the cloths at the snickering man standing a few feet in front of her. "Not funny Remus," she growled.

He just lowered his hands where he had them cupped over his mouth to warm them. A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "I thought you'd be happy about the fact I got you all wet and feeling dirty," he said, using a tone that could have just as easily had commented about the weather.

"Evil," Tonks said in a dangerously low tone. "The only thing that could make it worse is if you sa-"

"Shh," he said abruptly. "Don't ruin it."

"Don't ruin what?" she asked flatly.

Remus gave a crooked smile but then it faded and was replaced by that same calm expression. "The feeling of self-gratification I get from knowing that I got you wet and dirty by playing with kitten you keep in your pants."

She huffed and dropped the cloths next to her on the floor. "Meow," Tonks grinned. "I don't know which is more evil. Your impish innuendos or the fact you deliver them with a straight face.

"And you know you like it," Remus commented simply. "Molly requested that I tell you that dinner will be served in about an hour so you may want to get washed up."

Now, he really smiled, bowed slightly and walked out of the room. In spite of the bemused demeanour Remus had about himself, there was no denying the mischievous intentions laying just beneath the surface.

888

"TONKS! Are you coming?" Molly called, just as the girl in question walked into the kitchen.

"No, by the looks of it, she's just breathing hard," Remus said casually.

Most of the people at the table lurched slightly to cover a laugh. Ginny, however just looked questioningly at her mother. Tonks snorted and took her usual seat beside Remus. He gave her a friendly smile. "Did you have a nice shower Nymphadora? Not too cold was it?"

"No," Tonks replied, voice edged with sarcasm. "Actually it was the _best_ shower I've ever had. Thank you for the concern." She saw Remus give the twins a wink as they whispered something to Ron and Harry about toilets and sinks, which made Ron and Harry snicker as well.

Tonks fumed slightly. Now he had the twins _helping him_ pull pranks? She hadn't a prayer at being able to get proper pay back for the day she had been delivered at the hands of one Remus J. Lupin. Or rather, payback for the constant torture he'd been giving her. _The evil, evil man_.

First, there had been the quickie they'd had before going down to breakfast. A few innuendos over coffee and waffles had done nothing to prepare her for the day that followed. By luncheon he'd gotten her hot and bothered _four times_ and simply stopped in the middle of everything and went on about casually as if he hadn't been doing anything. Not to mention the once he'd done it after luncheon, when Sirius had picked on her afterwards. And the dive into the dirty water he'd made her do.

There had also been other countless things he'd done through the day, before teaming up with the twins to somehow rid the house of hot water during her shower. Of course, she had all these things boiling up inside of her as everyone ate their dinner, chattering casually about their days. Her eyes slid over to Remus and a slow wicked smile crept to her lips.

If he wanted to be evil. She could be evil too.

And she suddenly knew exactly how she could get her revenge.

888

He wallowed around under the covers a bit before finally managing to get comfortable, fluffing then flattening his pillows into submission to achieve his comfort zone. He had just pulled himself into fetal position when he heard his door slowly creak open, then close. The very distinct smell of woman, strawberries and chocolate tickled his nose.

"Been out for a midnight snack have we Nymphadora?" He heard the swish of material as she pulled off her night clothes then crawled into bed behind him. Her lips lightly kissed on his shoulder and bicep as her hands lightly stroked down his sides and back. "Eh, I just got comfy love. Do you have to do that?" he asked with a mock disgusted tone.

"Actually, I came in here to get my midnight snack," Tonks murmured against his shoulder, then lightly scraped her teeth over his skin. She licked her lips noisily then hummed softly. "Mmm… tastes like Remus." Her hand slipped over his waist and she stroked him gingerly.

"Why am I getting the feeling you didn't come in here to sleep?" Remus commented then grinned widely as her hand continued what it was doing. "And that your mouth isn't the only thing on you wanting to devour me?" He hissed slightly as her teeth dug in a little too deep into his skin, in a good way. "I never knew that when I did the same thing to you it was so stimulating." He withered slightly as she firmly gripped his growing arousal.

She lightly trailed her tongue up the back of his neck and flicked his ear lobe with it slightly. "Now you know," she said heavily. Her mouth moved down his arm and to his hip as her hand continued stroking him with fluidity.

He carefully rolled over onto his back and began to lightly trailed his fingers through her hair as her mouth moved lower to join her hand, then completely replaced the ministrations being carried out by her hand. His breathing became heavily the longer her mouth slowly moved up and down his length. That sweet little tongue of hers, _gods how he loved it_, tickled and teased the tip before she would lightly nibble at it. His fingers curled around one single lock of her hair and a low groan escaped from his lips.

Just when he felt that he wouldn't be able to take much more, she stopped. Remus took a moment of panting to recover from the sudden absences of pleasure. He looked over at Tonks sharply, and still panting, asked, "What? What? Why'd you stop?"

She gave a small, breezy smile and patted her mouth as she gave a tiny yawn. "Eh, I changed my mind. I'm actually rather sleepy right now. Good night Remus," she said casually, giving him a quick peck on the arm and turning over so her back was facing him.

Remus pouted slightly. "That's very wrong love, no matter how you look at it."

"I can't help it… I'm sleepy," Tonks said with a small, sleepy tone. "Good night Remus."


End file.
